A year ago
by domiliefan
Summary: Lindsay thinks about Danny and how her life has changed over the last year. Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review!


-1Author: Mandee/fastlanefan1

Title: A year ago...

Rating: K+

Spoilers: 3.02 Not What It Looks Like, 3.03 Love Run Cold, 3.14 The Lying Game, and 3.18 Sleight of Hand

Summary: Lindsay thinks about her relationship with Danny and how much her life has changed.

Authors Note: This is my first D/L and CSI:NY fic. Please Read and Review for me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing these from Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker.

------------------

A year and a half ago, Lindsay Monroe was just a young detective hoping to start a new life in the big city of New York. The people were kinder than expected, the job was better that she could have imagined, and it gave her the opportunity to try things not even Montana could allow her. There was just one person who would have done anything to ruin it for her.

A year ago, Lindsay Monroe was finally finding a balance in her life. She was even naïve enough to think her past was finally behind her. At the same time, she began to take notice of a certain immature glasses-wearing flirt that had from the very beginning been out to get her. They did their jobs, they talked, they even occasionally flirted. It wasn't long until she realized what the small twinge she felt in her stomach when he was around meant.

Six months ago, a landmark moment occurred for them. Lindsay Monroe had always been a dedicated detective and she got the chance to prove that when she went undercover to save a girl; despite being scared out of her mind. He had tried so hard to convince her not to go through with it, but she didn't have a choice. Had she known she would have had a gun pointed in her face and would nearly die from the smoke bomb Detective Flack gave her, Lindsay couldn't help thinking she would have chickened out. So when she fell to the floor and heard him screaming her name over and over again, she couldn't help falling into his arms and holding onto him with all her strength.

Less then three months ago, he laid everything out in the open for her. He made the grand gesture and told her exactly what she meant to him. She remembered him saying they had this chemistry thing; like they were into each other. His tone had made her think he was close to begging when he asked her not to tell him she didn't feel it. She didn't say it, of course. Mainly because the truth was she did feel it. It just scared her. So much so that she'd rationalized in her mind that the best course of action was to break things off before she was hurt. Or worse, she hurt him.

About a month ago, she answered the phone call from Montana A.D.A. informing her that it was time for her to testify. He said it like it was no other case, but for her it was more than personal. It had a deeper meaning. She could remember sitting next to Stella Bonasera - her superior - in her bosses office awaiting permission to return home. She'd stood up and hugged two people that had come to mean so much to her. As she walked away, a distant part of her had felt like someone was watching, but she didn't turn back. There were people she needed to say goodbye to before she left and that was the only thing she could let herself concentrate on.

A few moments ago, everything between them changed. She was sitting at the witness stand, telling the jury the grim details of her friends' demise when she looked up to see him enter the Montana courthouse. This immature glasses-wearing flirt had cared about her so much that he traveled from New York City to Montana to be with her. He'd stood in front of the doors for only a few seconds; long enough to hold her eyes before sitting down in the back of the courtroom. Lindsay composed herself and finished her confession. When they asked her who the man was, she told them. She saw his gaze fall to the man who had stolen the lives of four of her friends, but couldn't read his expression. Was it anger or disgust? Or was it something entirely different? She couldn't help hoping maybe it meant he could understand why she'd pushed him away.

A year ago, if someone had told her Daniel Messer - the immature glasses-wearing flirt, would be holding her hand, sitting next to her, comforting her while they waited for the verdict, Lindsay Monroe would have laughed in their faces and suggested they find a good hospital to check them out. They'd have been right, though. This man who had annoyed her senseless so long ago was now the one man she trusted to help her when she needed him. And as they walked out of the courthouse together, holding each other's hands tightly, Lindsay Monroe knew Danny Messer would be a part of the new life she'd wanted for so long.

THE END


End file.
